


The Butcheress

by LordMeyer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer
Summary: This is an english translation of another work of mine, La Macellaia





	The Butcheress

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Macellaia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732238) by [LordMeyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer). 



> This is an english translation of another work of mine, La Macellaia

The light-blue blood of the Andromedan spider-pig covered her cream-colored apron. The entire butchery stank of death, with counters filled of meat from every corner of the universe. Jars full of multi-color eyes and guts adorned the shelves placed on the metallic walls. Demon legs (from which the delicious demonic ham is made) filled the butchery's windows with their green, scaly skin. The Io worms swam in muriatic acid. They were cheap, as only a few species could flavor their delicious and toxic flesh, similar in taste to chicken. The young butcheress was sharpening her enormous knifes, ready to slice the breast of a young Ultra-Scorpion from New Venus, which shell is five times harder than a diamond from 55 Cancri-E. While she was busy cutting up the hard flesh, a curious couple entered the establishment. "Finally!" she thought "The first clients of the day." She had never seen them before, maybe they were new in town, or tourists that were visiting New Earth from the first time. However, she knew exactly what species they were: a Disprien, a species of immortals able to shape-shift, and an Ummite, giant humanoids whose skin is so sensitive they have to be constantly wearing a full-body suit.

"Glory to the Empire!" She said, ready to serve the two clients.

"Glory!" Said the Disprien, "My husband and I would like something special to celebrate our union!"

"The best you have!" Said the Ummite, "but nothing too heavy!"

"I could interest you in a piece of-" she took a large breath “Mshshghaeularitomsdh!” she pointed at an amorphous yellow and purple mass.

"Too expensive!" Complained the Disprien.

"What about a steak of Andromedan spider-pig? Perfect when served with blue wine from New Neptune!"

"Sounds good, but..." said the Ummite, pointing at some meat in the back, "...what are those...red things?"

"Those? They are sausages made from pig meat, it's something the humans on old Earth would eat."

"We'll take them!" Said the aliens.

"Are you sure?" She said flabbergasted. Nobody had bought Earth meat in years, not since the majority of humans had left for New Moon.

"Totally!" The lovers yelled, hugging, "They are perfect!"

Without saying anything else, the butcheress put the sausages in a bag and gave it to the costumers. As the Disprien was paying, the Ummite got closer to the butcheress.

"You know..." he said "I've seen humans before..." he laughed "...but this is the first time I see a female butcher!"


End file.
